


guess my race is run

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [55]
Category: Glee, Leverage
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, akificlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt:  Parker+Brittany S.Pierce<br/>( i fought the law - the clash )</p>
            </blockquote>





	guess my race is run

Parker wondered if Archie ever felt like this. She suspected Nate did, but he was in the past now too. "Light touches," she reminded the girl before her, trying not to let her pride show too clearly in her voice, her posture. But she was, burning with pride for this girl. "Be gentle. Be patient. It will come to you in a whisper in you are."

The girl nodded, her ponytail pale blonde like Parker's own used to be. Now Parker was grey and tired and stiff, everything a thief shouldn't be. But she could still create a legacy. She pushed the wallet deeper into her pocket, and deliberately turned away.

This time, even waiting for it, she didn't notice the lift until the girl came around, the wallet in her hands and a smile on her face. "Excellent," Parker praised her, watching Brittany light up in a wreath of smiles. "Come on, time for dinner." She had to lean on the railing to walk down the stairs, but Brittany slipped in close to her exposed side, should she need it.

That moment so long ago when she had made her decision, watching the lonely, lost girl dancing by herself in an empty park, she had also decided that while she would teach this girl everything that Archie taught her, she would love her like Nate always loved them. The best of both worlds, or at least the best that Parker could now provide.

She put her arm around Brittany's strong, young shoulders and together they slowly walked home for dinner.


End file.
